


Sorted Out

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is upset, Jeremy screws up, Richard pushes for them to work it out, and it all comes together at the end. Inspired by a video posted on the TopGear.com blog in which Jeremy makes light of Fusker's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted Out

After the camera clicked off and stopped following them, James’ expression darkened for a moment as he muttered, “Bloody bastard.”

“James—“ Jeremy started, but the man had already walked away.

“Don’t upset him any further, Jez,” Richard said, putting on hand on his arm.

“How was I supposed to know his cat died? How did you even find out?”

“I was over last week helping him work on a motorbike and he blurted it out. He felt awful since Fusker was a present from Mindy and me.”

“You two gave him the cat ages ago! It lived a good life, listening to James play the piano and stealing bits of fish pie off his plate. Besides, it was hit by a car. There was nothing he could do to prevent the accident.”

“That’s not the point. James really loved that cat.”

“Yes, I know, Mr. Obvious.”

“I’m truly, honestly surprised he didn’t tell you until now.”

“It’s—I—I don’t just keep up and call him when we aren’t filming. I sometimes follow his columns to see what he’s rambling on about, but—“

Hammond nodded, “I see why he’s taking all this extra hard, then.”

“Clue me in, Hamster. What am I missing?”

“Think about it. With the death of Fusker, he’s left alone in his house. And one of his best mates—you—didn’t even bother to keep up with him to realize it.”

“Basically this boils down to how rubbish I am.”

“As usual, yes.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Jeremy growled. He then slowly nodded. “I’ll go apologize for being insensitive. I’ll sort this out.”

***

Jeremy found James slowly munching on a sandwich and sipping tea inside the portakabin. “Look mate, I’m really sorry,” Jeremy began, sitting down beside him on the couch.

“To you, it serves me right for being attached to my dead cat. Of course I should be ridiculed. You think I’m stupid.”

“No. I just didn’t understand it at first…Hammond and I both have families and a petting zoo worth of animals at our homes. And you just had Fusker.”

“I’m not pathetic. I don’t want to be pitied.”

“Shit. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m mucking this up. Look, I’m sorry. Hammond made me realize that I’ve been terrible to you—not just because of my reaction to your news, but…with…us.”

James didn’t answer. He finished his sandwich and stared at the tea cup in his hand.

“I didn’t call you. It’s not like I didn’t want to—I really did. I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Jeremy Clarkson at a loss for words is inconceivable.”

“I know you don’t believe it, but it’s true. As you can see from this conversation, you’ve made me muck up everything I wanted or tried to say. You make me this way, James. Nervous. Crazy. You get to me the point where I can’t do normal things properly. Don’t you see? I try to be good enough for you and it doesn’t work.”

James paused for a moment, “Jezza, I've been thinking—“

Jeremy wrapped an arm around James and pulled him close. “I’ll give you all my animals, the whole lot, to make you feel better. The dogs, the donkeys…you know I love my donkeys. I’ll fill up a huge modern-day ark of animals to make up for being an insensitive arse about your beloved cat.”

James sighed. “You don’t have to do any of that. There’s no need for an ark in Hammersmith. The neighbors wouldn’t appreciate it. The only thing I want—“

“—I’ll give it to you. A million pounds? Another Fiat Panda? Name anything. I’ll make it happen. I promise.”

“I want you. Is that alright?” James cupped Jeremy’s face to bring their lips together. Jeremy broke the kiss only to strip James properly.

***

Later on, Richard nodded at the sight of Jeremy and James coming towards him. He noticed James looked flush, Jeremy was catching his breath, and both their shirts were unevenly tucked into their jeans.

“So, you two sorted?” he asked.

James nodded. “He who has sinned is now forgiven.”

Jeremy beamed. “We’re sorted. James now has me!”

“Glad you two are together. I must say I think getting Clarkson after the cat is a downgrade, mate,” Richard remarked before getting a head start.

"Go on," James told Jeremy when the man glanced at him.

“Hammond! You little shit,“ Jeremy yelled, giving chase.

James chuckled as he watched the entertainment. It was good to smile again after a loss of a dear friend…and the addition of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at topgearslash comm on LJ on Jan 23, 2011.


End file.
